


First Boyfriend, First Detention

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Neptune's Firsts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Neptune as a teacher, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be close to his lover/son, Neptune starts working at Percy's school as a teacher. Since Percy is a lazy student, Neptune has to establish certain special punishments for his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Boyfriend, First Detention

Title: First Boyfriend, First Detention – Spank me, Sensei!

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Mark of Athena

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking, minor, incest

Main Pairing: Nepercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Neptune

Summary: Percy had to change schools once again after Hera stole so many months from him. Though the perks of the new school are the Japanese class and the Japanese teacher, the handsome Neptune-sensei. To get some time alone with the teacher, he does his best to get detention. But it seems his teacher has some plans for punishment himself. Far better than detention.

 

**First Boyfriend, First Detention**

_ Spank me, Sensei! _

 

Percy yelped in surprise as he bit his pen in half. Damn. He needed to stop spacing out like that. Everyone in class glared at him and he blushed hard.

“Jackson-kun?”, growled the deep voice of his teacher, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hai, sensei?”, yelped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

“I asked you to read the next part of the text.”

“Oh... Uh...”, stuttered Percy and frowned at his closed book.

Everyone else had it open, obviously reading something from it. He cursed his spacing-out once more and tried to find the page, though failing miserably. Some of the other students snickered.

“You haven't paid attention. Again. I want to see you after class, Jackson-kun.”

“Hai, sensei”, sighed Percy and bit his lips.

His class-mates snickered even more, some whispering that this served him right. On the outside, he looked ashamed and guilty, but on the inside, he was grinning broadly and jumping nervously up and down. He didn't care about his class-mates. He was the new kid that had to repeat a class because he had 'mysteriously missed' nearly a whole year of school. He was that awkward freak once again, but this time, he didn't care. Because he had friends. At Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter. And he talked frequently with them. He didn't care about what those mist-guided mortals thought. Even less so because of the man at his side. A stupid grin sneaked onto his face at the thought of his boyfriend. His boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. And not any boyfriend, no, his boyfriend was a Roman god. The hottest, most amazing Roman god. His boyfriend was Neptune. And he wasn't just that dirty, little secret that got visited sometimes for a hot night of sex and woke up alone in the morning. No, his god – yes, Neptune was his and his alone – did everything possible to spend more time with Percy. He had even applied at Percy's new school as a teacher. On his first day at the new school, the Sea Prince had been antsy to see which subject the god was teaching. He had to endure horribly boring hours of math, English and PE before he saw his boyfriend for the first time as a teacher. And damn, Neptune was hot in his classic black suit and with his black tie. Japanese. This school offered Japanese as a second language. And Neptune was teaching it. So for the last two weeks, Percy did his best to slip and somehow get detention.

The ringing of the bell disturbed his daydream and he waited impatiently for his class-mates to leave. Two pair of sea-green eyes locked in anticipation for what was to come. The last student left the room and closed the door behind him. This was the last subject of the day. The two stayed in their seats for another quarter hour to see if anyone would interrupt them. The chatter outside died down slowly until it was mostly silent.

“Jackson-kun”, growled Neptune darkly and stared at his student. “You keep interrupting my classes. You don't pay attention and if you do, you are not even trying to do the work. What am I supposed to do with such a bad student?”

“I—I'm sorry, Neptune-sensei”, mumbled Percy and blushed embarrassed.

He bit his lips and shifted in his seat, trying to hide his hard-on. He had been waiting for this day since he had set a foot into this school. And he knew that he would finally get the attention he yearned for. That's why he did some... preparation beforehand. Before he left for school this morning, he had inserted the nice, big, blue butt-plug Neptune had bought for him.

“Sorry is not enough anymore”, grunted the teacher. “I doubt you learn from 'sorry'. You need to be taught a lesson about respect and obedience, Jackson-kun. Come here.”

“Yes, sensei”, whispered Percy, putting his best guilt-act up.

The son of Poseidon stood up and walked over to the teacher's table, shifting uncomfortably due to his hard-on. Once in front of the god, he came to a halt and fidgeted with his uniform.

“It seems I found the reason for your constant distraction”, noted Neptune and stared at the tent in Percy's pants. “How come you're _that_ distracted, Jackson-kun?”

“I—I”, stuttered the son of Poseidon and blushed hard.

“Very well, if you won't tell me, I will take a look of my own”, growled the teacher and stood.

Neptune swiftly opened the teen's pants and pulled them harshly down, forcing Percy's upper body down onto the table to take a closer look at the boy's backside, already having a notion as to what may have caused the erection. He snickered as he saw the thick, blue plug. Good. That would mean he didn't have to prepare his lover and save them some time.

“You naughty, little thing”, growled the teacher disapprovingly. “Tell me, do you like having something hard up that cute, little ass of yours? Do you like being stretched and filled?”

“Hai, sensei”, nodded Percy reluctantly, his blush deepening.

“Very well. If that is causing the attention problem you're having, then I know how to solve it, Percy-chan. But first you'll get your well-deserved punishment.”

The son of Poseidon yelped in surprise the moment the big hand came down on top of his ass. If possible, his blush darkened even more. Sure, he had once said something about spanking, but he wouldn't have thought the god would have caught it. The surprised yelp was soon replaced by a wanton moan as more hits were placed on his behind.

“Naughty, naughty thing. You're a naughty, little thing, Percy-chan”, growled Neptune.

“Yes, oh yes I am”, moaned Percy hoarsely, clawing his fingers into the wood of the table beneath him. “Please punish me for being so naughty, sensei!”

The Roman god growled at the request and put some more strength behind his spanking, turning the beautiful, firm ass darker and darker. Neptune was painfully hard, the war kept him busy on Olympus, he hadn't been able to visit Percy in two weeks, only those two hours each week as a teacher, spending his time staring at his lover in this tight-fitting school-uniform, with that slight red tint dusting his cheeks and the lust glaceing his eyes. It was so tempting and last week he had barely been able to hold back. All he wanted to do was sending the other students out of the room and bending the Sea Prince over. And this week, the boy had done his best to earn himself a detention. Finally. He would finally be able to claim his boy again.

“You're a dirty, little thing, Percy-chan”, purred the god into his lover's ear, gripping the plug and moving it in and out of the tight hole. “Such a dirty, naughty thing. Thinking that this little plastic thing could satisfy you, Percy-chan. Let me show you the real deal.”

He jerked the toy out of the tight hole and pushed his own pants down. Marveling at the red color of his lover's ass for a last time, he gripped the broad hips hard and pushed into the heat that embraced him in such a welcoming manner. Both lovers groaned in bliss at that. They had longed for each other for a way too long time now, every second apart from each other had been torture.

“So tight”, moaned Neptune and leaned in to kiss the teen's neck. “Mine.”

“Yes, yours”, whimpered Percy. “Please, move, fuck me, hard, please, daddy, please!”

The god smiled softly at the slip and gripped the boy's member to jerk him off while he moved nearly all the way out of the tightness to thrust back in hard. The teen beneath him mewed delicately, his eyes closed in complete bliss.

“Daddy”, whined the son of Poseidon. “I missed you so much, daddy, harder, please!”

“Percy-chan”, warned the teacher and bit the neck in front of him. “You're such a wanton, little thing. I'm sure you fucked yourself with your little toys every day, didn't you?”

“Y—Yes, daddy”, whimpered Percy flustered.

“And did you imagine it was me fucking you?”, asked Neptune, thrusting harder.

“O—of course, daddy”, moaned the Sea Prince hoarsely. “You, always you! Only your cock!”

“Good”, growled the god possessively and jerked harsher. “Then come for me, my naughty, little bitch. Come for me, Percy-chan.”

“Da—addy”, moaned the son of Poseidon and came into the god's hand.

Neptune chuckled and moved his hand up, holding it in front of Percy's face.

“Making such a mess, clean it off”, ordered the Roman god.

The soft, warm tongue lapped at his hand and cleaned the cum off, being the last thing to make Neptune come too. The teacher bit down on his son's neck and filled the boy. He collapsed on the floor and pulled his lover with him, not pulling out of the nice, tight hole that still milked him.

“I missed you, daddy”, whispered Percy and bit his lips.

He rested his head on his father's shoulder and looked up into the still lusty eyes of the god. Neptune smiled down at him and turned his face to kiss the boy.

“I missed you too, love”, purred the teacher. “And you're really good at this innocent-school-boy act. I wouldn't have thought those acting lessons in Goode would come in that handy.”

“I know, sensei”, grinned Percy cheekily and leaned up to kiss him again. “You know, I can't stop imagining the looks on my class-mates' faces. What they would look like if they knew that you're not only fucking me, but that you're also my father.”

The son of Poseidon laughed loudly at the picture in his head and Neptune joined him.

“Perhaps once you graduate from here, we could end the school-year by a nice, little love-making where they may accidentally catch us”, suggested the god amused. “You're really naughty.”

“I know”, grinned the Sea Prince softly. “I love you.”

“I... love you too”, grunted the god surprised. “Where did that come from so sudden?”

“I just... missed you very much”, shrugged Percy and blushed slightly, suddenly feeling very awkward. “I mean... This school, it would really suck if I wouldn't have you and I thought...”

“I love you too”, repeated Neptune soothingly and interrupted his lover. “You're way too cute to be true sometimes, Perseus. And I promise I'll try to sneak away from Olympus as often as possible, love. Because I can't stand being apart from you either.”

A serene smile tugged on the Sea Prince's lips and he snuggled closer to his lover.

“Why Japanese?”, asked Percy after a little while and looked curiously up at his boyfriend. “I mean, from all subjects you could have taught, why Japanese?”

“Because I like their suffixes, Percy- _chan_ ”, snickered Neptune and wiggled his eyebrows. “And because all those perverted school-girl-phantasies they play out in their cartoons and comics fit our little arrangement so well, wouldn't you agree?”

“Anime and manga”, corrected Percy seriously.

“Ah. How do you know that?”, grunted the god curiously.

“Well...”, drawled the Sea Prince and blushed hard. “Rachel likes reading those and after I saw what kind of gay porn that is...”

The blush deepened some more and Neptune laughed amused. “Cute. Very cute.”

“What do you mean by school- _girl_ -phantasy?”, asked Percy to change the subject again.

“I may or may not have stolen a girl's uniform from the delivery room earlier this day”, hummed the god with a wicked grin on his lips. “And you are going to look amazing in the short skirt!”

“Hentai!”, hissed the Sea Prince embarrassed.

“What? I'm sure you'll look amazing!”, defended the teacher himself.

Percy rolled his eyes and leaned back against the god. “We'll see about that, daddy.”

“Yes, we'll see, love”, purred Neptune. “I have my ways of getting what I want, Percy-chan.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
